Pleasure of the Pain
by AStudyInPandas
Summary: Fanfic about Shane Sumner (Barrone) and Drew Woolnough from Fearless Vampire Killers. Warning: very very VERY mature. Contains smutty stuff! So...yeah, this is timidxtimid...I know, hot right? ;) [btw the grammar/punctuation fracked up when I uploaded it, and some words randomly disappeared, but I can't edit it now it's uploaded...sorry! x]


I decided to write another Fearless Vampire Killers fic. So this one is TimidxTimid. Yes, Shane Sumner x Drew Woolnough. So many feels for this one. And a load of prologue, epilogue and dialogue to it too. Just to make it more adorable. So hope you enjoy it! Btw sorry the title is so suggestive ;)  
Bevers ;; x

I opened my eyes slowly, groaning groggily as I rolled over and grabbed my glasses from the bedside cabinet, slipping them on and checking the time on my phone. 3:24am. I groaned again, sat up, and stretched, yawning as my eyelids drooped from exhaustion.

I could hear laughing and music coming from the front room, and sighed before swinging my legs around and pushing to my feet, padding across the wooden floor of the small room and opening the door quietly, the hinges squeaking as I poked my head out into the hallway and realised that I mustve been the only one that bothered to go to bed. I crossed the hallway, slinking into the kitchen and getting myself a drink of water, and passed by the front room on my way back from the kitchen, rolling my eyes as I saw the others were all engrossed in drinking and joking between themselves.  
As I slipped back into the bedroom, I left my cup on the bedside table, sitting down on the edge of the bed with my back to the door and sighing deeply. After a few moments of sitting like this in exhaustion, not bothering to flop back into bed, I heard the door squeak open, and heard clumsy footsteps as someone made their way across the room. I guessed it was Drew, my best friend and "Timid", seeing as we shared a room and all. Which made things slightly awkward for me, seeing as Id kind of...well, drunkenly admitted certain feelings for him that same night, hence I was now hiding out in my bedroom unsuccessfully.

I reached over to take another drink of water, and the bed squeaked behind me as Drew obviously put his weight on it. I took a sip of water just as I felt arms go around my neck, and then he snatched my glasses clean off my face, giggling. I sighed, placed my cup back on the table and turned around, my vision blurred as I looked pointedly towards my best friend. He was usually random after a few drinks, so I was completely used to his antics. Id known him long enough to have grown used to them, anyway.

"Drew. Please give me back my glasses. You know I can hardly see without them." I sighed. Id always been known as the more mature of the pair of us, even when Id been drinking, which was rare.

"Come and get them." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I couldnt help but smile slightly. I lunged for them quickly, laughing as Drew held them just out of my reach, and then felt a hand stab into my hip as he used his familiar little tactic - Im extremely ticklish. I cried out, laughing, and rolled away slightly, trying to stop him from tickling me. I grabbed Drew by the hair, and for a moment we play fought childishly, until I was lying on my back, trying to catch my breath as he pressed a hand against my chest to hold me down, holding my glasses far out of my reach.  
"Do you surrender?" He leaned down, grinning boyishly, his nose almost touching mine, breath cool against my flushed face.

"Never." I replied determinedly, trying to wriggle out from underneath him, but he held me down, looking triumphant. After a short moment of being in this position, it felt slightly awkward, and my smile became slightly nervous.

"Uhm. Drew, you can kinda get off me now, you know." This was too awkward for me. I could feel a lump form in my throat at how close he was.

"I know." He replied simply. I laughed nervously. A bead of sweat formed on my brow.  
"No, seriously, Drew. I want to get to sleep." Please, before I end up doing something you might hate me for afterwards...

He nodded, and smiled slightly, before moving his hand from my stomach up to rest against my cheek, his hand cold against my flushed skin. Just as I opened my mouth to tell him to move already, his lips swooped down onto my own, catching me off-guard as I flushed a deep shade of red. I didnt dare move, knowing that the alcohol in his system was causing him to act like this and not his own judgement, but I selfishly allowed him to kiss me, relishing the feel of his lips against mine, the taste of him causing me to melt inside.

He pulled away slowly after a moment, my lips already missing the contact, my breathing erratic as I realised Id been holding my breath since his lips touched mine.

"Drew." I whispered breathlessly. "What the actual fuck was that?"

"A kiss." He smiled shyly, his cheeks flushed a light pink. My heart hammered loudly in my ears, and I could feel an unsettling heat grow between my legs.

"B-but why did you kiss me?" I asked, aware that my eyes were wide, my voice quiet as I struggled to maintain some decorum and catch my breath.

"I wanted to. Ive liked you - or even loved you - for a long time, but after you told me when you were drunk that you liked me too I didnt know how to tell you. This seemed like the proper opportunity." I flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, and he smiled, lowering his arm and slipping my glasses back onto my face. My vision cleared up as soon as the lenses went over my eyes, and I could see the wanting in his large brown eyes. The heat between my legs increased in intensity, and I shifted uncomfortably to try keep the situation at bay.

"I..." I was speechless. So many dreams and fantasies, so many times I had scorned myself for even hoping...and here it was: a pure-hearted love confession, just as I had dreamed for all too long.  
"Sh..." He leaned down again, his lips meeting mine, and I closed my eyes tightly, willing this to be real and not just some cruel joke against me. Drew shifted to allow me to move my arms, which wrapped around his neck quickly, my fingers knotted in his thick sandy-brown hair. He cupped my face gently, our lips moulding perfectly with each others as we kissed. I felt his body press down against mine, his hands slipping down to rest on my hips. My t-shirt had ridden up my torso slightly, probably from the earlier commotion with my glasses, and my stomach was visible, and Drews hands slid across pale flesh as he caressed me. My legs pulled up until they were bent, my toes curling with the contact of his skin against mine, my erection growing to be perhaps just a little too much for me to handle as I moaned softly against his parted lips. Our kiss deepened as his hands slipped down to rest on my thighs, and I closed my eyes even tighter, suddenly fearing any more intimate contact in case I just burst, or it all turned out to be yet another dream, like the hundreds of others Id had for months, if not years.

"Shane..." Drew whispered against my lips, pulling back slowly to look at me. "Do you want to...?"  
I nodded. Even if this was a dream, it would at least be a good one. I would make sure of that.  
He sat up slowly, his hands moving away from my thighs to rest against my stomach, and he smiled, before standing up and leaving the room wordlessly. I flushed red and smiled slightly, before tugging off my t-shirt and folding it, stowing it away under my pillow. I contemplated removing my trousers, and then took a deep breath, slipping them off and leaving them with my t-shirt under my pillow, before slipping under the covers nervously.

Drew returned after only a short moment, leaving a small bottle filled with clear liquid and a small square packet on the bedside table, before sitting on the bed with his back to me, nervously and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I shifted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck, just as Id done in my dreams all too many times. I unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it off of him in quick succession and discarding it on the floor. He leaned back with his head against my shoulder, turning his head and meeting my lips, and I slipped my hands down lower to grasp the insides of his thighs, gaining a soft moan in response. He turned in my arms after a moment, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses across my skin. My face grew red hot again, my erection screaming at me as he brushed against it in an attempt to get closer to me.

"Drew..." I whispered, my voice pained as I spoke. "I...I..." The words wouldnt pass my lips for fear of embarrassment, but he seemed to understand; he reached down and unfastened his belt, popping the button on his jeans and easing down the zipper. My face heated up at just the thought of what I was about to confront, and I flopped back onto the bed again, my head hitting the pillow as I cringed into the yellow material. Drew slipped off the rest of his clothing, before peeling back the covers nervously and leaning in to kiss me again, sliding under the covers next to me and tugging me closer to him. My arms went around his neck, his kiss suddenly more hungry and passionate, and he tugged at my boxer shorts as we kissed, obviously hinting for me to take them off. I shifted my hips to allow him to slip them off easier, feeling suddenly vulnerable as I realised that I was completely bare, but at the same time feeling relieved that my erection was free of the confines of my underwear, and feeling a nervous excitement bubble through me as Drew removed his own underwear.  
"Drew..." I whispered, my eyes closed and my head against the pillow as he kissed my throat, slipping completely under the covers as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down my chest and stomach, eventually stopping as he reached...well, my hidden little problem. I heard his low chuckle, and blushed, before feeling his hand close around the base of my penis, his breath hot and causing me to grit my teeth. I could tell he was hesitating, contemplating whether or not to do what I suspected he was about to, and then his mouth closed around me, causing me to gasp, my back arching against the contact. My face heated up until it was a burning furnace of passion, my eyes widening as he caressed me with his tongue, his teeth grazing against the side of my length and causing a choked moan to escape my lips. I didnt want to cry out, didnt want anyone else to hear us. He continued to slowly torture me with his caress, slipping me out of his mouth and then taking me in as deep as he could again, until eventually I was panting and moaning, my fingers tangled in his sandy brown hair as I neared the point of release. Just as I felt myself ready to go over the edge, he removed me from inside his mouth, letting go of me and slipping up the bed to meet my lips again with his own.

After a moment he pulled away, picking up the condom and struggling to open it with shaking hands, looking suddenly nervous as he opened the packet and looked towards me expectantly.  
"Do you want to be...?" I knew what he meant, and flushed a deeper shade of scarlet than before - if that was even possible by that point.

"Uhm...I dont mind..."

He rolled the condom over his own length, nervously glancing towards the bottle of clear liquid on the table. I met his gaze for a moment, and then felt his hands rest against my hips, before he positioned himself and nudged against my entrance, not bothering to prepare me in any way that...you know, wouldve warned me that it would hurt.

"Okay?" Drew looked sympathetic as he met my gaze again, and I reached out to press a hand against his chest, running it down to his stomach and then heard him hiss through gritted teeth. I ran a hand down to capture his throbbing erection in my grasp, my hands shaking with nerves. I didnt know what to do, how to do this. Neither of us had ever done anything like this before, and the thought both excited and terrified me.

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and allowing a low moan to escape his lips as I touched him, and then he pushed into me, slowly and with visible effort. I cried out, before my hand flew over my mouth to muffle my pain-filled cries, and felt my eyes brimming with tears.

"Drew...it hurts..." I whimpered. He moved a hand from my hip to stroke my cheek reassuringly, eyes filled with sympathy as he shushed me gently.

"Im sorry...do you want to stop?" I shook my head. No matter how much this hurt, I was going to make the best of this situation.

He slipped out of me, before pushing back inside, slipping ever-deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gritting my teeth as he pulled out and pushed back in again...and then, as he continued this motion for the fourth time, I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure come over me, and a low moan escaped my lips of its own accord. I felt my cheeks heat up yet again at the sound, and looked up hesitantly to see Drew looking down at me, eyes filled with both wanting and curiosity. He pushed into me again, hitting the same spot as before, and my eyes brimmed with tears again, but a cry escaped my lips, filled with pleasure. He tugged me closer, pushing in again, and my cry this time was louder, leaving me breathless as he pushed in deeper. My hands flew up to grip the bedframe above my head, my knuckles white from the force of my grip.

Beneath us the bed squeaked loudly with every thrust, and yet neither of us made an attempt to quieten down. Within just a short moment I could feel myself reaching the edge, and Drew slowed inside me as he caressed my chest and stomach, a soft and desiring moan chased from his lips as he closed his eyes, already bracing himself. He weakly thrusted one last time, and then came inside of me, his moan reverberating around the quiet room and driving me over the edge. Our cries reached a twin crescendo of wanting and relief at the release, and then he dropped on top of me, lying atop me as he held me close, his heart beating at the same rate as my own, his breathing erratic and his skin slicked with sweat, both like my own.

After a short moment he slipped out of me, using his shirt to clean up the white mess wed made, disposing of the condom in the plastic bag that we used as somewhat of a bin near the window. After quickly cleaning everything up, he dropped onto the bed beside me, turning his head to meet my gaze.

"Well. That was...something." He whispered. I smiled shyly, all of a sudden embarrassed as I thought about everything wed just done.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "How much did you have to drink?"

He chuckled, obviously not aware at first that I was being deadly serious. As he searched my gaze, though, his smile vanished.

"Only enough to have worked up the guts to come in here and do what we just did." His voice was soft, gentle, caressing my ears as I listened to him.

"And did you mean it when you said..." I found myself unable to finish, but he seemed to know what I meant.

"Of course. Every word. I think...I think I might love you." I opened my mouth to speak, and his hand closed around mine gently. "Before you ask, I dont regret a thing."

I snuggled closer, my face buried in the crook of his neck as I kissed the skin gently. His arm wrapped around my waist loosely, his hand still closed around mine tightly, and I sighed.

"Ill ask you the same thing in the morning." I mumbled.

"The answer will still be ." He reassured me. I moved closer to him, shifting until my head was against his chest, his heartbeat soothing. His breath tickled my ear as he held me close, kissing my forehead softly before he played aimlessly with my shaggy sandy brown hair, a smile playing around his lips.

I sighed again, for a moment just wanting to be in his arms, begging that he didnt regret it in the morning. There was no doubt the others had heard us, and would want to both question and tease us come morning, but for now I just allowed myself to drift off into a blissful unconsciousness in the arms of the man I loved so deeply and that claimed to love me back, wishing I could stay like this forever. Because that was all I wanted to do now. All Id ever wanted to do.


End file.
